Souvenir
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Akame. UA. OS. Quatre ans. Quatre ans que Kame essaie de l'oublier, d'oublier sa disparition. Quatre années qui commencenet à voir leurs efforts récompensés... Jusqu'à ce rêve. Pourquoi maintenant ? Angst est peut-être un peu exagéré, aime les happy end


_Kame-chan, tu as du chocolat, là…_

Kazuya se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade, couvert de sueur. Les chiffres lumineux de son réveil indiquaient 02h57. Il se leva, les jambes tremblantes et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain de son minuscule appartement un peu miteux pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il resta un long moment appuyé sur le lavabo, observant son reflet pâle dans le miroir, les perles d'eau qui gouttaient de ses cheveux bruns mi-longs.

Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il avec autant de force maintenant ? Il avait pourtant fini par écarter sa souffrance, plus de quatre ans après tout ça. Se détournant de l'image face à lui, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, ébouriffant ses cheveux et soupirant d'un air agacé. Il fouilla un instant dans sa table de chevet avant de trouver son paquet de cigarettes et d'en coincer une entre ses lèvres. Il fumait seulement lorsqu'il repensait à lui, et ce paquet était bien là depuis deux mois. Alors pourquoi ce souvenir-la, précisément, et juste à ce moment ? Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, un mince filet de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux errant sur le plafond.

Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait beaucoup dormir, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il était bon pour passer le reste de la nuit à ressasser ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs tellement heureux. Tellement douloureux.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Ohayo Kamenashi !

- 'Yo, Uepi…

Tatsuya, le deuxième employé de la petite pharmacie au coin de la rue, releva la tête en entendant la voix morne de son collègue. Son sourire éclatant s'estompa peu à peu lorsqu'il découvrit sa tête de déterré.

- Encore ?

- Hum… Ça faisait longtemps.

- Honnêtement, Kame, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça plus longtemps. Si tu ne fais rien pour le retrouver, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! Moi ou un autre des gars !

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en enfilant la blouse blanche portant un badge à son nom.

- Tiens, tu as changé de refrain… D'habitude, ce n'est pas ton éternel "oublie-le" ?

- Ça fait quatre ans qu'il est parti. Si tu pouvais vraiment l'oublier, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, et comme je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet état, il faut bien trouver une autre solution.

Le brun sourit un peu plus et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux tirant sur le roux de son meilleur ami. Il savait que l'autre avait horreur de ça. C'était sa façon à lui de le remercier, de lui montrer que son attention le touchait… même si parfois son côté "maman poule" lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tatsuya se dégagea avec un soupir exaspéré et se retint visiblement de lui tirer la langue. Après tout, la pharmacie devait ouvrir d'ici cinq minutes et ils auraient tout le temps de discuter ce soir, à la soirée organisée par Nakamaru…

Kazuya ajusta son col, passa plusieurs fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un minimum et afficha son sourire le plus poli sur son visage tandis qu'Ueda allait déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. On était samedi et la journée promettait d'être longue…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

L'horloge indiquait un peu plus de 15h30. Assis derrière le comptoir, Kame somnolait, la tête sur l'épaule d'Ueda qui feuilletait distraitement un manga. La matinée avait été épuisante, entre les jeunes mamans brusquement à court de lait en poudre et les retraités qui refaisaient leur stock hebdomadaire de cachets, et il ne leur restait plus aucun médicament contre la gueule de bois. Kazuya bâilla longuement lorsque la sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, les deux pharmaciens se redressèrent, professionnels jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le nouveau client était un jeune homme d'environ leur âge, une casquette enfoncée sur la tête et une paire de lunettes masquant ses yeux. Il avait une démarche hésitante et semblait fuir la lumière.

_Encore un qui s'est bien amusé hier soir._

Kame se força à sourire d'un air enjoué.

- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- … 'le de bois…

_Ok, c'est pire que ce je pensais. Il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

Son sourire se crispa légèrement. Tatsuya se hâta de répondre à sa place.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais nous n'avons plus rien en magasin. Peut-être qu'à la prochaine pharmacie on pourra faire quelque chose pour vous…

Le client poussa un gémissement désespéré à l'idée du chemin qu'il lui restait à faire et laissa sa tête heurter le comptoir… avant de grogner de douleur. Il se redressa en se massant le front, sous le regard amusé de Kazuya, et ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arrête du nez. Le ricanement de Kame s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Des cheveux bruns, plus courts que les siens, totalement en vrac après sa nuit un visage un peu plus viril que lui, plutôt pâle des yeux marrons, assez ternes, au-dessus de lourdes cernes… Presque malgré lui, un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Jin… ?

L'autre releva la tête, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et une étincelle de surprise son regard.

- Kame ?

Un silence tendu s'installa dans la petite pharmacie. Kamenashi avait l'impression que son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient desséchées. Un léger tremblement agitait ses mains. Il déglutit nerveusement. Jin semblait avoir un peu retrouvé ses esprits. Il ouvrit la bouche…

… et le poing de Tatsuya s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire.

- Un autre remède pour la gueule de bois, spécial Ueda !

Sous le choc, le jeune fêtard s'écroula sur le sol alors que son agresseur se massait la main. Kazuya sembla sortir de sa stupéfaction. Il tourna aussitôt les talons et sortit brusquement de la pharmacie. Une fois arrivé dans la petite cours arrière, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, ses jambes incapables de le supporter plus longtemps. Des flashs crépitaient dans sa tête, défilement d'images qui lui donnait la migraine. Jin souriant. Jin faisant l'imbécile avec Junnosuke. Jin penché sur ses devoirs. Jin faisant la grimace. Jin endormi à ses côtés… Il attrapa une cigarette, fébrile, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'allumer. Un juron lui échappa.

Une autre main lui prit doucement le briquet et le fit à sa place. Kamenashi releva la tête. Tatsuya était accroupit devant lui, un rictus désolé tordant ses lèvres pleines. Il le remercia d'un bref signe de tête et poussa une expiration un peu tremblante.

- Il est encore là ?

- Non, je l'ai envoyé décuver ailleurs.

Kazuya sourit faiblement.

- Joli crochet…

Ueda haussa les épaules. Il était fin, avec un visage un peu efféminé et un sourire enfantin, et à cause de cela les gens oubliaient facilement qu'il pratiquait le basket et la boxe depuis plusieurs années…

- Ça me démangeait depuis un moment. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'en sais trop rien…

- Je vais assurer la permanence jusqu'à la fin de la journée, si tu veux. Tu peux rester ici pour te reposer. On ira rejoindre les autres ensemble.

- Ouais… on va faire ça…

- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ?

- M'apporter une aspirine ?

- Entendu.

- Merci, Tat-chan.

Son ami lui sourit et lui serra brièvement le bras en guise de réconfort avant de se lever. Kame laissa sa tête basculer en arrière pour reposer contre le mur. Le revêtement en crépi lui faisait un peu mal, mais ça lui permettait de garder un contact avec la réalité…

_*Flash-back*_

_Il savait que la proposition de Koki pour une fondue au chocolat après le repas était louche. Il connaissait trop bien son ami. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres ? A présent, ils en étaient réduits à faire une bataille de chocolat. Ils avaient tous entre vingt et vingt-quatre ans – lui était le plus jeune des six – mais parfois ils étaient pire que des gamins… La preuve, Koki était en train de tartiner Nakamaru d'un masque choco-marshmallow en le persuadant que c'était excellent plus la peau. Et les autres étaient morts de rire._

_C'était à ce moment-la que Jin, écroulé de rire sur son épaule, avait relevé la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants par l'hilarité. Il l'avait fixé un instant, puis un petit sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. "Kame-chan, tu as du chocolat, là…" Et, tout doucement, il avait passé la pointe de sa langue à la commissure de ses lèvres pour effacer la petite tache brune et sucrée._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

Kazuya se mordit la lèvre pour revenir à la réalité. Il avait presque réussit à oublier cette soirée, avant cette nuit. Et voilà que Jin revenait… Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son front sur ses genoux.

- T'avais pas le droit…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tatsuya avait tenté de changer les idées de son ami tout au long du trajet, mais sans grand succès. Kame se forçait à sourire, alors que ses yeux restaient voilés par la tristesse, une cigarette entre les doigts. Depuis l'incident de l'après-midi, il avait dû d'ailleurs s'en acheter un autre paquet. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fumé comme ça… La petite maison de Nakamaru n'était plus très loin, et Ueda devenait de plus nerveux. Kazuya finit par s'en rendre compte et fronça les sourcils.

- Tat-chan ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non non, aucun, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Le brun plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?

Mais Tatsuya fuyait son regard et son sourire s'était légèrement crispé. Kame ralentit. Il savait que lorsqu'il réagissait comme ça, c'était qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui n'allait _vraiment _pas lui plaire… Il s'immobilisa brusquement.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Kame…

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Quand je me serais retrouvé face à lui ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas le voir pour l'instant !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Vraiment ? Alors explique-toi !

- Si tu arrêtais de me crier dessus, je pourrais le faire !

Il souffla bruyamment et croisa les bras, le regard noir. Tatsuya soupira.

- C'est vrai, on ne va plus à une soirée karaoké chez Maru, il y a eu un léger changement… On va plutôt à un procès. Et écoute-moi avant de t'énerver encore une fois ! On en a assez de te voir dans cet état, même si c'était bien pire avant ! Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Alors oui, j'ai dit à Jin de nous rejoindre chez Nakamaru. Et j'ai prévenu les autres de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait.

- Vous…

- Nous sommes tes amis, Kame. Et nous aussi on a des comptes à régler avec lui. Alors si tu ne veux pas l'affronter, c'est comme tu veux. Nous, on le fera.

Kazuya se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas ne vouloir à ses amis, il savait qu'il aurait sûrement fait la même chose à leur place. Mais il ne sentait pas prêt. Pour être franc, il avait peur. Peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il tira nerveusement une bouffée de nicotine. Ueda l'attendait sans bouger, le fixant d'un regard grave. Il finit par soupirer.

- Très bien, j'ai jamais assisté à un procès…

Tatsuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Il y a un début à tout. Qui sait, un jour, tu deviendras peut-être un grand avocat. Et puis, on sera là…

- Avance avant que je change d'avis.

Son ami acquiesça et ils parvinrent enfin chez Nakamaru. Ce fut Junnosuke qui leur ouvrit. Un large sourire illumina son visage un peu rond et il ouvrit la bouche. Kamenashi le devança aussitôt en passant devant lui pour entrer.

- Pas de blague foireuse, Taguchi, je suis pas d'humeur.

- Pff… j'allais juste te demander si tu voulais une bière.

- Un whisky.

- Ah carrément…

- Junno.

- OK, ok, j'ai rien dit ! Je te l'amène !

Kame soupira en se massant les tempes. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux. Ça n'allait pas pouvoir le faire. Ueda posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et lui désigna le salon d'un geste du menton. Koki et Nakamaru étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé et faisait face à une troisième personne debout. Celle-ci se retourna en les entendant arriver. Jin avait meilleure mine que plus tôt : ses cernes avaient quasiment disparues, son teint avait repris quelques couleurs, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et son regard plus alerte. Il fit un pas en direction de Kazuya, mais la voix de Koki s'éleva, très sèche.

- Toi, tu t'approches pas de lui tant qu'on t'y a pas autorisé, c'est clair ?

- Je crois que Kame est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ?

- Ta gueule, Akanishi.

Jin se mordit la joue pour ne rien répliquer, mais il le fusilla du regard. Kame se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et avala la moitié du verre que lui apporta Junnosuke sous le regard un peu inquiet de ses amis. Akanishi inspira profondément, bomba le torse et redressa le menton d'un air fier.

- Bon. Très bien. Allez-y commencez votre interrogatoire ! Après tout, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, non ?

Kazuya se crispa. Ueda se posta derrière lui, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, et adressa un regard d'avertissement aux autres. Et, mine de rien, Tat-chan pouvait faire _très _peur quand il le voulait.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?

Autant percer l'abcès tout de suite. Mais Jin se contenta de sourire d'un air moqueur.

- Joker.

- Arrête de déconner, Akanishi, ou je vais vraiment te casser la gueule. Si tu crois vraiment pouvoir te ramener ici tout sourire, tu nous prends vraiment pour des cons. Tu n'as même pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu as laissé Kame !

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- J'avais mes raisons, Tanaka.

- Alors explique-nous, bordel ! T'es resté pendant un an avec Kazu, un an ! On t'avait jamais vu rester si longtemps avec quelqu'un ! Tout allait bien entre vous deux, k'so ! Et puis, du jour au lendemain, t'as disparu sans laisser de traces ! Et tu reviens quatre ans plus tard en croyant qu'on effacera tout et qu'on…

- C'est bon Koki. Laisse.

- Non, Kazu, je vais pas laisser !

- Je suis parti en Allemagne.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Jin. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, mais son attitude reflétait plus du défi et de l'embarras que de la fierté pure. Junno fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé foutre en Europe ?

- Je suis allé voir quelqu'un.

- Pendant quatre ans ? Te fous pas de nous.

Son poing, qui jusque là était sagement resté le long de son corps, se serra compulsivement et son regard se détourna une brève seconde. Tatsuya fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de nous cacher ?

- Rien, Tat-chan. Laisse, comme il dit si bien.

- Combien de kilos as-tu perdu ?

Cette fois-ci, ils se tournèrent d'un air surpris vers le – presque – roux. Jin se mordit la lèvre.

- Comment…

- Je suis pharmacien, j'ai pas fait de longues études en médecine, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu as incroyablement maigri.

Kame se raidit en réalisant que son ami avait raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention auparavant, mais la silhouette de Jin était plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses poignets plus fins, son visage un peu plus pâle… Celui-ci surprit son regard et recula d'un pas en entourant son torse d'un bras, comme pour se protéger. Il semblait presque mal à l'aise à présent. Il leva les yeux au plafond en marmonnant :

- J'avais oublié que tu scrutais un peu trop les gens…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Mais rien ! Vous allez changer de rengaine un peu ?

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Jin grinça des dents.

- Ça, vous avez pas changé. Quand vous avez une idée en tête, vous l'avez pas ailleurs…

Presque inconsciemment, les autres sourirent. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi têtu, aussi fier, aussi provocateur. Kazuya termina son verre d'une traite et le posa un peu brusquement sur la table. Sa voix était devenue rauque sous la tension qui l'envahissait et qu'il tentait de gérer comme il le pouvait.

- Tu as cinq secondes pour m'expliquer tes raisons. Après, je te massacre.

Pour la première fois, un éclair de peur traversa le regard d'Akanishi et il détourna la tête.

- J'avais… besoin d'une confirmation… avant de partir aux Etats-Unis…

- Ah parce qu'en plus d'être allé faire un tour en Europe, t'es allé aux USA ! Manque plus que l'Afrique ! T'as ramené des souvenirs ?

Junnosuke fut littéralement massacré par quatre paires d'yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en marmonnant un faible "gomenasai". Tatsuya sembla réfléchir un instant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Kame se leva brusquement et avança jusqu'à Jin pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère, mais son équilibre n'était pas stable et il menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque seconde.

- Ça fait cinq secondes, Akanishi. Tu pourras pas dire que je t'aurais pas prévenu.

Et il le frappa dans l'estomac. Jin se plia en deux avec un hoquet de douleur. Kazu le relâcha et se détourna aussitôt, attrapant sa veste qu'il avait jetée en entrant dans le salon.

- Je rentre.

- Junno, accompagne-le…

- C'est bon Uepi, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Tatsuya fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Junnosuke se hâta d'aller chercher son propre manteau. Si l'autre avait des pulsions suicidaires, ce n'était pas forcément son cas…

- J'ai dit que Junno t'accompagnerait ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire la route tout seul et j'ai des choses à faire ici tant que j'ai Jin sous la main ! Alors pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas m'écouter, le suivre, te mettre au lit et attendre que je passe te prendre demain pour le boulot ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Donc ferme-la et va te coucher ! Tu n'es plus capable de réfléchir correctement ce soir.

Kamenashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard noir de son ami l'en dissuada très vite. Il haussa les épaules avec un soupir exaspéré et sortit sans attendre Taguchi qui courrait derrière lui. La nuit serait longue, et sûrement pas reposante…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Il était 7h30 du matin et Kazuya contemplait à ses pieds le cadavre de la bouteille de saké qu'il avait vidé durant la nuit. La migraine commençait à poindre, vrillant ses tempes d'une douleur sourde, une pulsation lente qui faisait écho aux battements de son cœur. Il grimaça et appuya son front sur ses poings serrés. Durant des heures, il avait enchaîné cigarette sur verre d'alcool, essayant d'occulter les flashs de souvenirs qui traversaient son esprit.

Jin et lui s'étaient mis ensemble presque sur un coup de tête après l'incident de la fondue. Leur premier baiser avait eu l'arrière goût un peu âpre du chocolat noir et il leur avait donné envie d'aller juste un peu plus loin, histoire de voir si tout avait cette même douceur teinté d'amertume. Et cette curiosité avait duré plus d'un an… Sans doute l'une des meilleures années de sa vie. Tout semblait si… naturel avec lui. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes l'avait fait hésiter au début, mais Jin était tellement confiant, tellement gentil… et lui tellement amoureux. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer. Ou plutôt, lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui dire ces mots, Jin avait disparu. Du jour au lendemain, sans autre explication qu'un "je reviens vite" griffonné à la hâte sur le bloc note à côté du téléphone.

Il serra un peu plus les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume. Après son départ, il avait bien cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Dieu merci, Tatsuya et les autres étaient restés près de lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression de sentir encore le froid de la lame de rasoir glisser sur la peau fine de son poignet, juste avant que Koki ne retienne sa main. Ce jour-la, il avait reçu la plus belle engueulade toute sa vie. Et quand quatre personnes vous hurlent dessus en même temps, ça fait du bruit.

En parlant de bruit, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce martèlement depuis tout à l'heure ? Kame se leva en grognant et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Mouais, mouais, j'arrive…

Avec un soupir, il déverrouilla le loquet et entrouvrit la porte.

- Quoi ?

Ueda l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de dormir, toi ?

- Ecoute, Tat-chan, si t'es venu me faire la morale…

- Non, je reviendrais pour ça demain. En attendant…

Il se décala, sembla attraper quelque chose dans son dos… et poussa Jin dans l'appartement. Celui-ci trébucha légèrement et se rattrapa aux bras de son hôte forcé pour ne pas se casser la figure. Tatsuya claqua la porte. Sa voix retentit derrière le panneau en bois, exagérément joyeuse.

- Parfait, les gars ! Je reviens dans deux heures, je pense que vous aurez eu le temps de vous expliquer ! Et pas la peine de vouloir échapper, Kame, je t'ai piqué tes clés. Quand à toi, Jin, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit et ce qui t'attend si tu ne le fais pas !

Les deux anciens amants se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Ou plutôt, Kazuya le fixait alors que Jin détournait la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Le plus jeune finit par pousser un soupir en se dégageant de la prise de son ex. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son lit où il se laissa tomber avec un grognement sourd, sa main cherchant à tâtons la deuxième bouteille d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vider. Mais une autre main l'attrapa avant lui et la mit hors de portée. Il gronda à nouveau et releva péniblement la tête. Akanishi le regardait d'un air grave, une lueur déterminée brillant à présent au fond de ses yeux.

- Ueda a raison. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ben parle, j' t'écouterai pas quand même.

- Pardon.

Kame soupira en se retournant sur le dos. Visiblement, il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Et avec son mal de crâne, ça promettait d'être difficile…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Il ne fallait pas partir. Ou ne pas revenir, comme tu préfères.

Jin laissa échapper un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement désabusé et le rire gêné.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir…

- Vite ! Tu disais que tu serais vite de retour ! Et ça fait plus de quatre ans que je t'attends !

- Je suis… désolé…

- Tu vas répéter ça encore combien de fois ? Change de disque un peu ! Explique-moi !

Akanishi s'assit doucement sur le lit, à côté de lui et baissa la tête en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Kazuya, lui, se forçait à fixer le plafond. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal à dissiper les brumes qui enveloppaient encore son esprit et à combattre les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer s'il se retrouvait face à lui…

- Je… n'avais pas le choix.

- C'est ça, trouve autre chose !

- Kame…

Jin prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'une seule traite, sans relever le regard :

- Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital. Leucémie.

Kamenashi se redressa brusquement. Plus de migraine, plus d'alcool, plus de nicotine pour l'étourdir. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu les idées aussi claires.

- … Pardon ?

- Si je suis partit il y a quatre ans, c'est parce que je venais d'avoir les résultats de mes analyses… et que je ne voulais pas y croire. Alors j'ai… paniqué. J'ai pris le premier avion en direction de l'Allemagne pour rencontrer un spécialiste. Je sais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kazuya l'avait agrippé par le col et plaqué sur le lit. Son poing s'écrasa sur sa pommette, mais il ne le lâcha pas après l'impact. A genoux au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et le poing toujours levé, son visage était crispé par la colère. Jin écarquilla les yeux.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu aurais très bien pu crever sans que j'en sache jamais rien ? C'est ça ?

- Kame…

- T'es vraiment un salopard ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Merde, Jin ! Je croyais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça ! Comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Est-ce que tu foutais de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps ? C'était drôle de jouer avec moi comme ça ? Le pauvre petit Kame, le petit dernier de la bande, celui qui hésite encore dans les histoires d'amour, fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne les choses de la vie c'est ça !

- Kame…

- 'Tain, t'imagine même pas ce que ça peut faire de se réveiller tous les matins en disant que le seul qui ait vraiment compté t'as abandonné ! De se dire qu'on a été le pire des abrutis, qu'on s'est fait avoir en beauté ! T'imagine pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai tenté de me suicider ! Si Koki n'était pas arrivé à temps je…

- Kame-chan…

Et merde. Il pleurait à présent. Il ne sentait pas vraiment les larmes couler sur ses joues. Par contre, il les voyait nettement tomber sur le T-shirt de son aîné et foncer le tissu. Et Jin l'avait appelé Kame-chan. Tant pis pour son self-control. Il s'assit sur son bassin et se courba, jusqu'à poser son front sur sa poitrine.

- K'so, t'étais vraiment obligé de partir alors que j'allais te le dire…

Jin l'enlaça fortement.

- Pardon. Je pensais… je pensais que tu allais avoir peur… que tu allais me laisser tomber… C'est ma faute…

- Lâche-moi et je te jure que je t'en colle une autre. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne, espèce d'enfoiré ?

- Tu crois que c'était facile ? J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelques trucs qui clochaient, des bleus qui ne s'expliquaient pas, une toux qui ne partait pas… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, tu as toujours tendance à tout dramatiser ! Alors quand j'ai vu que c'était… grave, j'ai paniqué ! J'ai vraiment pris l'avion sur un coup de tête ! Et après, c'était trop tard pour vous prévenir ! Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, parce que pour moi aussi ça a été la même chose ! Pendant quatre ans, je pensais que je pouvais mourir d'une semaine à l'autre, sans avoir personne à mes côtés. J'ai été… seul, vraiment. Avant… je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous étiez importants pour moi. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être… à part. Pas vraiment intégré dans le groupe.

- Espèce de bakanishi dégénéré ! T'es vraiment…

- Je t'aime.

Kazuya se raidit, puis serra les poings et les abattit violemment sur sa poitrine.

- T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

Contre toute attente, Jin se mit à rire et roula sur lui-même pour le coincer sous son poids.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais cloué sur mon lit d'hôpital, branchés à trente six milles machines et avec des produits au nom imprononçable qui se baladaient dans mon sang, il y a trois pensées qui m'ont permis de tenir : rentrer pour que les gars puissent m'engueuler, pour que tu m'en colles une, et pour que je te dise ça. Maintenant que ça c'est fait, c'est toi qui voit comment on fait pour la suite…

Il leva une main et, d'un geste très doux mais aussi très hésitant, caressa sa joue du pouce.

- Mais… si tu veux… si tu peux… me donner une autre chance…

Kame ferma les yeux, déglutit péniblement et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas dans les trois secondes qui suivent, je te tue.

Jin eut un nouveau rire de gorge et se pencha. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement celle de son homologue, presque timidement, comme pour lui demander la permission, avant de s'y déposer de manière un peu plus assurée. Kame noua ses doigts sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui brusquement, le faisant tomber sur lui. Son nouveau-ex-amant rit encore une fois et se redressa sur les coudes.

- Doucement… J'ai pas encore la grande forme… Alors fais attention, Kame-chan…

- Ah ouais, et ta gueule de bois d'hier ?

Akanishi frôla une fois encore une fois sa bouche, aussi légèrement que la première fois, articulant contre ses lèvres.

- Je m'étais dit que je viendrais vous voir, mais c'était difficile… Alors j'ai voulu boire un peu pour me donner du courage, avant-hier soir… sauf que je n'avais pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis quatre ans et que ma légendaire résistance a disparu en fumée…

- Baka…

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué, espèce d'enfoiré…

Cette fois-ci, ils rirent tous les deux. Leurs mots doux habituels… Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, toujours aussi doucement, aussi lentement. La langue de Jin caressa la lèvre inférieure de Kazu, qui faufila ses mains sous son T-shirt pour les poser aux creux de ses reins, dessinant de vagues arabesques sur sa peau. Il se raidit légèrement et rompit le baiser.

- Je ne suis pas… Très beau à voir. Ça va mieux, mais… ce n'est pas encore ça…

Kame sourit et remonta les mains, l'obligeant à se redresser pour lui ôter son vêtement. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son torse, sentant toutes les côtes saillir sous la peau. Il se redressa pour l'enlacer et l'embrassa au creux du cou, un endroit qu'il savait sensible chez son amant. Et cela n'avait pas changé : Jin frissonna violemment et referma ses bras dans son dos.

- Hum… J'avoue que je t'ai déjà vu en meilleur forme que ça mais…

Il frôla ses flancs avec ses ongles, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson et un faible gémissement.

- J'aime bien ta nouvelle sensibilité… Et puis j'ai fait des progrès en cuisine, tu verras…

Akanishi lui fit un sourire en coin, visiblement soulagé par sa réaction, et le repoussa sur le matelas.

- Très bien tu prépareras le déjeuner après… Mais pour l'instant, je te trouve un peu trop habillé à mon goût.

Kazuya haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur, affalé sur son matelas, sa couette roulée en boule à ses pieds, les bras paresseusement relevés au-dessus de la tête. Il s'étira, l'autre toujours installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses, puis se redressa sur les coudes, juste assez pour que leurs nez se frôlent doucement. Et il chuchota d'un air amusé.

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Va falloir arranger ça.

- Hum… A voir. Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?

C'était trop tentant. Après tout, Jin l'avait fait souffrir pendant quatre longues années. Donc, le frustrer un peu, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'il avait supporté, _lui. _Sauf qu'il avait oublié un tout petit minuscule détail. A savoir que son nouveau-ex-petit ami était trop bien placé pour se faire avoir comme ça. Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier et donna un léger coup de bassin vers l'avant. Kame hoqueta sous la vague de plaisir brut qui déferla dans ses veines. Sa tête bascula en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte pour rechercher son souffle. Quatre ans abstinence… et il en avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être sensible, lui aussi. Sensible à son contact. Il reprit ses esprits le plus vite possible et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tricheur.

- C'est sûr que je _sens _que tu n'en as pas _envie_…

Il se contenta de grogner en réponse. Jin sourit un peu plus et posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu as toujours été et sera toujours incapable de me résister.

- Prétentieux ! Ne commence pas, je te rappelle que je suis toujours en colère après toi !

- En colère ? Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner alors. Parce que j'ai été un très vilain garçon, c'est ça ?

Il avait un sourire malicieux et… plein de luxure. Un sourire que Kazuya n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Un sourire qui lui disait clairement que ce n'était pas lui qui allait mener la danse pour cette fois. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'attraper rapidement ses lèvres et de s'éloigner aussitôt.

- Bon, mais c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Bien évidemment…

A nouveau, le même sourire rempli de promesses. Kame se laissa totalement aller en arrière et ferma les yeux. Mais presque aussitôt, une légère caresse sur ses paupières les lui fit rouvrir. Jin était remonté jusqu'à son visage et le fixait. Il crut même décerner une faible lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Son aîné chuchota faiblement.

- Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît. Reste avec moi.

- Je suis là… Même si ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça…

Akanishi secoua la tête avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de son amant et de remonter lentement son T-shirt. Vraiment très lentement. Heureusement pour Kazuya, il déposait un baiser appuyé, ou une caresse aérienne sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Et même si c'était plus que frustrant, c'était incroyablement bon. Surtout qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. La respiration de Kame s'était légèrement accélérée, et elle n'allait en s'améliorant. Un léger gémissement lui échappa lorsque Jin taquina l'un de ses mamelons de la pointe de la langue et presque inconsciemment ses mains vinrent se ficher dans ses cheveux. L'autre rit lorsqu'il l'obligea à lâcher prise pour pouvoir définitivement virer le T-shirt de là.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, il se redressa sur un coude et se contenta de l'observait pendant plusieurs minutes, son autre main effleurant à peine sa peau. Son expression avait quelque chose d'étrangement émerveillée. Kame le laissa faire, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. Machinalement, sa main se leva et il repoussa une mèche brune qui lui masquait une partie d'un œil. Akanishi appuya brièvement sa joue contre sa paume avant de murmurer :

- Tu me laisses totalement faire, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout… Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

- Hein ?

- J'aurais très envie de t'attacher, tu sais…

- Ah non !

- Alors laisse-moi faire… S'il te plaît.

Kazuya soupira, puis acquiesça. Jin lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis sur ses joues, ses tempes, l'arrête de sa mâchoire, son menton, sa pomme d'Adam… Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres attraper la peau fine de sa gorge pour la marquer soigneusement. Les mains de Jin passaient et repassaient le long de ses flancs et de son ventre, redessinant les abdominaux, réapprenant le grain de sa peau. Les siennes étaient sagement posées sur le haut de son dos, caressant parfois sa nuque ou bien attrapant quelques mèches pour les nouer autour de ses doigts. Il avait dit qu'il le laissait faire. Et lorsqu'enfin les longs doigts fins de son amant effleurèrent le tissu tendu de son pantalon avant de se glisser à l'intérieur pour simplement le frôler, lui arrachant un gémissement plus prononcé, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de prendre cette décision…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jin s'était endormi depuis dix minutes, ou peut-être un peu moins. Kame ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux. Son amant était affalé sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et le clouant sur le matelas avec son poids. Tous les deux étaient encore couverts de sueur et leur respiration était toujours un peu saccadée. Inlassablement, le jeune pharmacien passait et repassait ses doigts dans les cheveux souples d'Akanishi, les poussant en arrière pour ne surtout pas rater une seule seconde son visage de vue. Il se sentait réellement apaisé, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Peut-être que Jin lui avait mentit, après tout, peut-être qu'il allait à nouveau disparaître sans dire un mot, mais pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter. Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine s'était définitivement envolé pour laisser place à la chaleur du souffle familier.

Il pencha la tête pour appuyer ses lèvres sur l'épaule humide face à lui et chuchota :

- Je t'aime, Bakanishi décérébré…

Jin ne pouvait pas lui répondre, et encore moins l'entendre, mais son étreinte se resserra un peu plus autour de lui, le faisant rire. Kame resta encore un moment comme ça, le front appuyé contre sa gorge, embrassant de temps en temps la peau salée. La position n'était pas franchement confortable et il devait à moitié se tordre le cou pour le toucher comme ça, mais il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Le souffle à présent tranquille de son amant finit par le bercer. Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer…

… Quand la couverture se posant sur eux et un affaissement au bout du lit lui firent relever la tête. Tatsuya s'était assis sur le matelas, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Kame rougit, mais referma encore ses bras autour de la tête ébouriffée contre son torse. Son ami se contenta de pouffer en silence. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les retrouvait dans une position pareille !

- Je vois que vous vous êtes… expliqués.

- Hmpf.

- T'en fais pas, je lui ai déjà fait la morale hier soir. Et je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Tu veux les dernières nouvelles ?

Un peu intrigué par la question, le jeune homme lutta avec un peu plus de conviction contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Le sourire d'Ueda s'était élargit.

- Que crois-tu, on le connait notre imbécile. Junno lui a volé son passeport. Son dossier médical est planqué chez moi. Nakamaru s'est assuré de rendre les clés de sa chambre d'hôtel – d'ailleurs, il faudra que vous alliez récupérer ses affaires chez lui. Et Koki s'est porté volontaire pour lui refaire le portrait si jamais il recommençait une de ses stupides crises de panique. On ne va pas le laisser filer, cette fois. Et désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais tu vas devoir le tenir à l'œil toi aussi, et ton appart est le seul qui peut accueillir une deuxième personne…

Kazu cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux et murmura une nouvelle fois, plus difficilement à cause de l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

- Merci…

- Ne me remercie pas, tu ne nous as pas encore sur le dos 24h sur 24. Ce qui ne va pas tarder. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder maintenant. Je vous ai monté des plats à réchauffer, je pense pas que tu aies assez de temps pour cuisiner aujourd'hui. Tu penses bien à les mettre deux minutes au micro-onde, et tu ne le laisses pas s'approcher d'un ustensile de cuisine. Ah, et je vais poser une semaine de congés pour toi, d'accord ?

- Ouais…

- Ne l'épuise pas trop non plus. Je repasserai dans la soirée avec les autres, histoire qu'on discute encore un peu, donc je te rends pas tes clés de suite. Koki a la rancune tenace, mais je te jure qu'il va vite changer d'avis pour sa propre santé.

Kame rit faiblement.

- Tu fais peur, Uepi.

- Je suis sérieux, c'est différent. Et toi, tu as la voix complètement cassée… Est-ce que tu vas être en état de discuter, ce soir ?

Il rougit un peu plus et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – en l'occurrence, le boxer de Jin – pour le jeter sur son meilleur ami qui esquiva l'attaque en gloussant. Tatsuya se releva et s'approcha pour donner une pichenette sur le front.

- Dors maintenant. Il en a pas fini avec toi et tu n'en as pas fini avec lui non plus, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas être en pleine action vers 20h. Sauf si vous voulez supporter les blagues pas drôle de Taguchi jusqu'à la fin de vos jours…

- Pitié !

Le rouquin rit une nouvelle fois et lui dressa un dernier signe de la main un peu désinvolte avant de sortir de l'appartement. Lorsque le cliquetis du verrou retentit, Kame baissa à nouveau les yeux… pour croiser le regard de Jin. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement et frotta son nez contre sa poitrine en murmurant :

- Tadaïma…

Ses paupières se refermaient doucement déjà. On aurait dit qu'il s'était réveillé uniquement parce qu'il avait oublié de lui dire ça… Kazuya l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule avant de s'endormir à son tour.

- Okaeri.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.


End file.
